Damsel In a Cute Dress
by candy-kiss
Summary: Hermione changes everything to get Draco to notice her. When it doesn't work and a gorgeous new student to compete with, Hermione turns to Ginny for help. Ginny plans something that will bring Draco and Hermione together, very much together. COMPLETE
1. Dreaming of Draco

**Disclaimer – **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Maril and Sylver though ;)

**Summary-** Hermione changes her appearance to get Draco to notice her. It doesn't work. So she plans to play The Damsel in Distress to get Draco to 'save' her then he'll fall in love with her. Right? Wrong, what happens when Draco doesn't notice that plan either?

**

* * *

**

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 1 – All day long I dream about Draco**

Draco.

My First.

Crush, that is.

Sure, there were plenty of guys I'd like to get an eyeful of but none like Draco.

Just his name sent shivers all over my body.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

It still works. It's been working since the third year, when I actually started liking boys.

It wasn't as if he'd ever notice me though. It was simple, I was a mudblood.

Malfoys and mudbloods just don't go. They just don't. Personally I think it's stupid. Personally I think I'm stupid. Stupid for knowing that Draco will never like me, let alone fall hopelessly in love with me, but still I pursue him like a House Elf to an unclean speck.

Speaking of House Elves...He actually approves of the enslavement of the poor souls.

I seriously don't know why I love him.

He's mean.

He approves of house elf enslavement.

He hates me and hates mud bloods.

He's a Slytherin.

He's a MALFOY!

But, he's so perfect. So flawless. So Damn Gorgeous! I can't help it.

I know for a fact I'm not alone.

There's actually a Draco Malfoy Fan club! 3 guesses who started it.

Pansy Parkinson if you didn't figure it out already.

She's obsessed with him. Well I am too, but not in the stalkerish way she does. She collects his hair for god sakes. Last time I heard she had 243 of them.

243!!!

Two hundred and forty three platinum colored hairs off Draco Malfoy's head!!!

Is she insane?

Pansy wasn't my problem. Draco hated her, and I knew that. Everyone knew that. Even Pansy did. She still loves him though. Wait doesn't that remind you of somebody?

I swear I'll kill myself if I turned into that bitch. I glanced in the mirror.

Brown hair. Check.

Brown Eyes. Check.

No pug-faced expression on my face. Check.

I was fine, no Pansy-fied golden curls and baby blue eyes on this face.

It bothered me. You know, Draco hates Pansy but he still sees her from time to time. Maybe there's hope for me then. Sigh, I hope so.

I looked in the mirror again. Sigh, I _really _hope so.

I had to get him to notice me, and fast.

I heard the huge grandfather clock in the hall sound loudly. It was already 12 o' clock.

Damn, I had to get up early tomorrow. I needed 8 hours of sleep. Sleep I certainly wouldn't get. I didn't know why Ginny was so concerned bout the 8-hours thing. She said she needed her beauty sleep. I had scoffed at that, I had said I didn't need anything like that. I stared at the mirror...then again...

I switched off the lights and dived under the cover. I started to count sheep. I counted the fluffy white sheep with cute black faces. Slowly the white fluff turned platinum and then became sleek, the black face turned pale. It developed piercinggrey eyes and a scowl. How could I sleep with that face running though my mind the whole time? The Draco Faces weren't going away so I decided to count them until I fell asleep.

1 Draco Face, 2 Draco Face, 3 Draco Face, damn this is tiring, 4 Draco Face, 5 Draco Face. Okay I seriously have to go to sleep...seriously. Draco's face was too interesting and gorgeous. I needed something boring and ugly. So I counted Pansy Faces.

I fell asleep before I even counted to two.

* * *


	2. The Makeover

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 2 – The makeover**

* * *

Damn it! Why did I have to have hair this bloody wild?

It was the next morning and as usual I was having trouble with my hair. I tugged at the brown mass of what looked like a cloud on my head.

I threw away the brush in frustration. Unsuccessful in my vigorous attempts to control my hair I grabbed the closest scrunchie and put my hair into a messy bun. Frizzy bits stuck out at odd angles. I had no time to worry about them. I had to eat breakfast, I was starving.

Breakfast consisted of a bowl of cold cereal and a glass of orange juice. I ate and drank so fast I nearly choked. This caused my father to look up from his '_Dentists Monthly_' Magazine and my mother to frown disapprovingly.

"I'm okay," I muttered.

"Hermione." My father started sternly.

"Yes, Daddy?" I said, trying to sound innocent.

"Remember you have to show your cousins around today." He said.

I looked at him blankly for a second then I remembered. My cousins, Marilynn and Sylvester from Africa. They were visiting and I had promised to take them shopping. I really didn't know why I did that, shopping is really not my thing.

"They'll be arriving at 11 o' clock. Please be ready by then." My father's eyes then returned to his paper.

It was 10:30 now. That gave me half an hour. I could finish reading my new _Advanced Theories of Transfiguration _book and still have time to throw on jeans and a shirt.

I finished up my breakfast and ran up to my room.

* * *

Apparently my assumption had been wrong. I was still reading at 11 o' clock and I heard the doorbell ring. I hurriedly slammed my book shut and dragged on my jeans. I threw on a shirt and tried to tame my hair but to no avail. I tied it up again and ran downstairs.

There standing in my living room were my cousins greeting my parents.

"Marilynn, how you've grown, Darling. Does your mother know about that piercing on your stomach?" My mother probed, eyeing her belly ring disapprovingly.

Marilynn laughed, "Of course she does!"

"Sylvester, son. Nice to see you." My father said formally and slapped my cousin on his back.

I was standing there all this time, unnoticed. Then finally...

"Hermione! You look..." Marilynn stopped mid sentence.

"Hey Hermione!" Sylvester said brightly.

"Hi." I said nervously. I smoothed down my shirt.

"Let's get going, we have no time to lose." She said, eyeing me.

We were soon in the car Marilynn had rented from the hotel they were staying in.

"So where do you want to go? Marilynn? Sylvester?" I asked.

Marilynn laughed shrilly.

"Oh Hermione! Call us Maril and Sylver."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Why don't we go to that new mall I heard about?"

I gave the driver directions to the new mall and then leaned back into the seat.

"So Hermione, I've been thinking..." Maril started. "You might need a new look."

"Yeah, you've had this look for the last decade I think." Sylver said, observing me carefully.

That was easy for them to say. I don't think they'd had the same look for 6 months. Last time I saw my cousins. Maril had had black hair with bright red streaks in her hair and a nose ring. Sylver had had a Mohawk and an eyebrow ring.

Now Maril had her natural dirty blonde hair but with pink streaks and a belly ring. Sylver's hair was now dyed black, but he still had his eyebrow piercing. They were a noticeable duo. I felt so very boring next to them.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Come on Hermione. It'll be fun. You could get your hair colored and maybe straightened. Then we could get you awesome new clothes and then maybe a piercing or two."

"I don't think my parents will like that." I said truthfully.

"Like what? Having their daughter transformed into a mega hot chick?" Sylver laughed

"No," I said pointedly. "Getting a piercing."

"Oh." He said, looking down.

"Fine then, No piercing, but you can still get your hair done and stuff right?" Maril inquired.

"I'll have to ask." The thought of a makeover was great, I really wanted one. But I couldn't help feeling at least a little offended. Did I really look that bad?

Sylver didn't waste any time. He took out his phone. "Ask now." He said.

I dialed my home number and my dad picked up.

"Hi Daddy," I said, "I was wondering if-"

Maril grabbed the phone from my hand and put on a sickly sweet voice.

"She was wondering if she could get her hair done at the mall."

"Oh don't worry Uncle I'll pay for it, it's absolutely fine"

"Oh nothing extraordinary, maybe a few highlights."

"Thanks Uncle, bye!" she finished and snapped the phone shut.

"You owe me!" she smiled at me.

I giggled, I couldn't help it. I had the coolest cousins in the world. I was going to get a makeover that just might change my life. My love life that is. This just might be the chance I've been waiting for. The chance to get Draco Malfoy, to finally notice me!

* * *

**A/N - Hey, hope you like it. I know its like alot of the other DMHG fics out there where Hermione gets a makeover then Draco falls for her and all. I like fics like that, but this is a bit different. Draco _doesn't_ notice her. Anyway, i'll be updating soon. Don't forget to review!! No flames please, but constructive critism is fine.**


	3. A Whole New Me

**A/N-Hey, thanks for reviewing mish-serenity, wrc g-rp, wingless87 -yeah it will be different, i hope you'll like it and thanks for reviwing. and stars around the moon -yes she will get noticed, and i hope this chapter is long enough. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 3 – A Whole New Me**

* * *

We first went to get my hair done. 

'Tina's Tress Palace' the sign read. I almost left then and there. I was getting my hair done at a Tress Palace?

"Relax," Maril said, noticing my second thoughts, "They actually quite good despite the name. I got my hair done at this place last time I came here."

I was somewhat reassured. Maril's hair had looked good.

The interior of the 'palace' was decorated in reds and golds. So gaudy I almost puked.

A red haired woman jumped in front of us. She has pasty skin that was loaded with makeup. Blood red lips and sky blue eyes.

"Marilynn!" She screamed. "Your hair! Gorgeous!"

"Hi, Tina. You are looking quite lovely as well" Maril complimented.

Tina was quite flattered by the remark.

"Well, this is my brother and this is my cousin, Hermione, she wants to get her hair done today."

Tina eyed me critically. She smiled at me. "Come her darling, I know _just _the thing."

She sat me down on a chair and I leaned my head back. After my hair had been washed, Tine wrapped it up in a towel.

"You look like Marge Simpson!" Sylver laughed. He gestured to the big blue towel on my head.

"Hermione, we're going to get you some clothes and stuff. We'll be back soon. Have fun!" Maril informed me.

I smiled and said bye. I picked up a book that was lying around and read, while Tina was doing my hair. I didn't even notice that she had toned down the frizz into soft curls and my dry strands were now shiny. My mud-brown color had honey highlights. When I looked in the mirror I almost couldn't believe it. Almost.

_Damn,_ I thought, _this woman was good!_

My hair was a few inches shorter, very much more shiner, really soft, had a nicer color and frizz-free.

Tine handed me two bottles. One was shampoo and the other conditioner.

"These," she said, "will keep your hair in good condition and it won't get out of control."

She also took out another, smaller bottle.

"This, you should spray on your hair to keep the shine. It's called hair serum." Tina told me.

I was quite lost when it came to make-up, hair care and fashion. So I obviously had no idea what a serum for hair was. She explained, thankfully.

Maril returned shortly. With her were half a dozen shopping bags. She dropped them on the floor and ran up to me.

"Hermione," she sighed, "Your hair!"

"I know." I smiled.

Maril laughed, "It looks great! Wait till Sylver sees it, he's by the hotdog stand. Let's go."

Maril paid for the styling, coloring, and items and gave Tina a generous tip.

We met Sylver at the hotdog stand. He couldn't believe how great my hair looked. I knew, I couldn't believe it either!

Maril glanced at her wristwatch.

"Wow, we actually finished quite fast. Let's go grab a coffee or something."

"We finished? What about clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, we got that while your hair was being done." Sylver replied.

"Really? Thanks so much, Maril!" I was truly grateful.

"That's alright," she said waving it away. "Where's the nearest café?"

We had a quick coffee and sandwiches and then headed home.

* * *

Little later we were in my room. Maril tipped all the shopping bags out on the bed. 

_That was a lot of clothes. _Crookshanks sat on the side of the bed bathing himself with his paws. I picked him up and put him on my lap.

The clothes, I noticed, were very different from what I usually wore.

There was a lot of short stuff, strappy stuff, skanky stuff and so on.

One after another she held up an item of clothing.

"Maril," I said softly, "This is great and all, but I don't wear stuff like that."

"Duh," she said, rolling her eyes, "I noticed. So I bought you a whole new wardrobe!" she waved a hand towards to the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Yeah, but..." I stroked Crookshanks head.

"Just relax." Maril advised. "You'll learn to like wearing these clothes. Just try them on, go on!"

"Uh...okay." I said hesitantly. I put Crookshanks down. I tried on a pink halter and a denim miniskirt.

I had to admit it did look good, just not _me._

I could just imagine Pansy and her friends taking a stab at my new style.

"OoOo, Look who's trying to fit in!" and so on.

Then again, I thought about Draco.

You know, I had read these stories about him. On 'Slytherin's Heir'. Yes that is a weekly newsletter filled with love stories, poems, articles and things all about Draco. 3 Guesses who started that. Pansy again! I had subscribed anonymously of course. Anyway, there are loads of stories where 'fictional' characters return to Hogwarts after the summer with huge makeovers and Draco suddenly falls in love with them and they live happily after. So far nothing like that had happened. But what if it did? To me? I twirled in front of the mirror again, almost tripping on Crookshanks.

"Oh come on," Maril said, grinning, "You like it! Right?"

"A little, I could use a change." I said.

"Exactly! So, I'll be leaving in a few days, and you're starting school soon, so what do you want to do?"

We decided that Maril would sleepover tonight and then tomorrow we would find something to do, preferably not shopping.

We stayed up late at night discussing all sorts of things, guys, make up, clothes and school. Until...

She found my Advanced Theories of Transfiguration stuffed under the bed.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, opening up the book.

I grabbed the book from her hand and threw it in the wardrobe and locked its doors.

"Uh..." Maril stood there speechless.

"Hermione! I can't believe it!" she said.

I fully thought she knew I was a witch. She practically read a whole page! A whole page can tell a lot you know, it can tell people that you're a witch.

"Now, Maril, don't tell anyone, only my parents know and now you..." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Your parents know??!! You parents know that," she stopped to take a deep breath, "Your parents know that you read porn??!!"

"WHAT?" now even I was surprised, everyone knew that Maril had a wild imagination, but not _this_ wild!

"That book," she said, "was porn right?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Come on, Hermione, you don't need to deny it. If it wasn't porn then what was it?" she demanded.

"Uh...a school book."

"A school book? God!! Why'd you lock it up in the cupboard then?"

"Uh..." I struggled.

"Just admit that it's porn, okay! I'm your cousin you can tell me!"

I realized that telling her it was porn might just get her off my back, if I truthfully denied it then she might get suspicious. Her thinking I read dirty books will be better than her finding out I'm a witch. Right?

I bowed my head, for added effect. "Yes, it's porn."

"I knew it. Gawd, you're such a dirty bitch, Hermione."

I laughed feebly.

We returned to what we were doing at the time, which was trying on different types of make up. I was dreadful at doing my make up. My lip stick went out-of-the-lines. My mascara and eyeliner smudged. I was terrible. Just terrible. Each time Maril would have to do my face over again.

"Girl," she said, "You need help, and fast!"

I had figured I needed help, but help from whom, what or where?

* * *

The answer was on my dressing table the next morning, as usual I had gotten up late and Maril had time to go pick up a few _things_ for me. 

The _things_ were magazines. A whole stack of them on my dressing table. Everyone one of them had a key article on applying make up.

So after I had a wash and changed I picked up the first magazine and read it. This was an exception, I never read magazines. They were a waste of my time. But now, they were all the help I needed. I had to impress Draco with my new style. I knew he just wasn't going to fall in love with an out-of-the-line-lipstick girl with smudged mascara and eyeliner.

By the end of the day I could apply my lipstick without going out of the lines and my eyeliner or mascara didn't smudge one bit! That was a huge triumph.

* * *

The rest of the days I spent with Maril were fun, we did go shopping again, much to my dismay, but we bought more stuff for her instead of me. She bought me loads of make up for me to practice with. After she and Sylver left, life was pretty boring. 

I just packed all my new things in my trunk and got ready for my trip to Diagon Alley the next day to get all my school things. I had written to Harry and Ron beforehand to tell them to come too. So they'd better be there.

I also remembered to take Advanced Theories of Transfiguration out of the cupboard. I stuffed it into my trunk and then pushed the trunks under my bed.

I brushed Crookshanks today, and because of that I had ginger cat hairs all over my new skirt and top. I dusted them off before I reached London anyway.

* * *

Diagon Alley was crowded, as usual. What do you expect a day before Hogwarts opens? 

Even in the crowd it was easy to spot a carroty colored head full of hair with a jet black one. I ran up behind Harry and gave him a big hug, and then I gave one to Ron.

"What the-" said Harry, when two arms slid around his waist from behind him.

"Who the hell-" was Ron's reaction.

They finally realized it was me, which took a long time due to my change in hairstyle and clothing.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" Harry said stunned.

"It's not that bad is it?" I asked.

"Yeah it is!" said Ron. Harry nudged him, "I mean, it's good, very good."

"Ha ha ha," I fake laughed, "very funny, now tell me is it that bad?"

"No, it's not; Ron was just playing with you." Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair, "Weren't you Ron?" When Ron didn't answer, he nudged him quite hard and said, "Weren't you Ron?" in a louder, harsher voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I was just joking." Then his head turned to stare at the newest broomstick that had come out. "Harry, look, it's the Nimbus 2000 range at half price! I'm going to ask George to get it for me. The twins have been earning a lot you know."

I sighed, "Well, I'd better go get my books, Harry you going to-" I said.

Only I couldn't finish. There was a flash of platinum blonde right in front of me...

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Now i will try to update as soon as i can, but with exams going on i'm not sure how soon. I really have to study on account i did really bad last year, lol, but i'll find time to update. please don't get mad if it's not quick enough. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Hogwarts Express

**AN- Hey, thanks to everyone who updated! Sorry i took so long to update. **

**luna and sassy- i probably won't finish the story for a long time, i have plenty of more chapters to go. I'm glad you like it though. Me? A fast updater? You gotta be kidding, but thanks anyway. Thanks for the luck too! i'm going to need it!**

**ilovetom88- i know i fell in love with this phrase and i had to make it the title. It's so cute.**

**Hermione-Granger-420 - Thanks for reviewing! I don't update _that_ fast... (are you Paige as well? Cos on your story you sign the stories as Paige. Just guessing.)**

**Well, here's the 4th chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express**

Blonde. Not only that Platinum Blonde. Right in front of my eyes. Almost blinding me! I didn't know what to do and in my 'spur-of-the-moment-really-stupid-ideas' idea, I grabbed Harry's hand and crammed into the Draco's ass. As a result of the 'cramming', Draco turned around. Only it wasn't Draco.

It was someone I had never seen in my life before!!! Before now, anyways.

For once I had been spared of the embarrassment. The blonde dude, who may I add wasn't very good-looking, was giving Harry a very, very odd look. Harry, of course was staring and the new and improved version of the Firebolt.

I blushed crimson red and usually it would be Ron doing the blushing.

To my relief, the blonde guy turned and left, occasionally looking back at Harry. I wouldn't blame him for being confused. How many guys have hands crammed in their butts by other guys? Well it wasn't really another guy, it was me but with Harry's hand, I better not tell Harry about this...

I couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed. Draco wasn't even here! Oh, well I'd see him tomorrow at the station. I dropped in to Madam Malkin's for some new robes. Got all my new text books, quills, parchment and things. Afterwards I found Harry and Ron sitting and eating Ice cream, I joined them for a little bit and then had to leave. I had to pack all my new things in my trunk and then get a bit of studying done. After all, I had to maintain my marks, I mean Draco wasn't _all_ that. Not _all,_ anyway.

* * *

I got up the next morning feeling refreshed. Funny, because I hadn't slept much the last night, due to going through all my textbooks. Must have been the feeling you get when you have something to look forward to. In my case it was someone.

I took a shower using the special shampoo and conditioner, then sprayed the serum all over my hair. While it dried I changed into the clothes I had left out for me to wear. I pulled on the denim skirt that was not too short, I didn't want to look like a slut. I had ways of getting guys without showing too much skin; I just hadn't figured them out yet. I also struggled into a t shirt. It was tight but there was nothing I could do now, all my other clothes were packed. I didn't look so bad, actually I looked quite good. I compared myself to the framed picture on my wall. The one my parents had taken on when I was leaving for Hogwarts in my first year. Bushy hair, huge front teeth, baggy clothes I looked a mess. I applied a quick coat of lip gloss and eyeliner and mascara. I didn't want to use eye shadow, I thought I'd look too made up. I pushed my make up, shampoo, conditioner, serum and hairbrush in the corner pocket of my trunk and then went downstairs.

* * *

I got out of our car at the station. I kissed my parents good bye and dragged my trunk to the platform. I saw a few students from my school there with their families. Parvati and Padma were there. I walked up to them and said hello.

"Hermione! Ohmygod! What happened? You look great, but really really different!"

"Oh thanks Parvati, I did this makeover thing and-"

"You HAVE to tell me how you did it!" interrupted Padma

"No tell me first!" Parvati cut in.

"Uh OK, I'll tell you'll, but it's not special or anything, I just did my hair and got new clothes. I also learnt how to put make up on properly!"

"Oh is that all?" Said Parvati, quite disappointedly. I bet expected a special spell to make you beautiful, but I was far from beautiful and Parvati didn't really need a spell.

"Yeah, that's it! So should we get on the train?" I asked, hoping I could see Draco soon.

"Oh yeah. Let's go!" Said Padma, she pushed her trolley through the wall, then Parvati followed her. I was close behind.

Platform 9 ¾ was alive with students, owls, cats and other things. I hugged Crookshanks close as I made my way to load my trunk onto the train.

I quickly located the Weasley Family. No doubt Harry was with them. Ginny recognized me immediately, she wasn't shocked about the makeover, I suppose Ron must have told her. She did tell me I looked nice though.

I looked around; hoping to spot a certain blonde haired somebody, making sure it was actually Draco this time. But no sign of him. Ginny noticed. Ginny was the only one who knew about my crush or more like obsession of Draco Malfoy. She patted my arm,

"Don't worry he'll turn up." She said, comfortingly, "Let's go get good seats!"

Ginny pulled me to the last compartment. She loved this place.

We were gossiping about what happened over the holidays when we were joined by Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus.

The boys soon were in a heated argument about which broomstick was most worth buying. Harry, Ron and Neville for the newest from the Nimbus range and Dean and Seamus for the old Nimbuses at half price.

"The newer Nimbus is faster and safer. It looks better too!" stated Ron.

"So? The older Nimbuses look good and are safe. They are just a bit slower and are about half the price of the new one!" argued Seamus.

"A little faster? A little faster? Are you serious, Seamus because it's not a LITTLE faster it's A LOT faster!"

"Who cares," interrupted a cold, drawl. It sent shivers down my spine. We turned to look at the doorway. There was Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "None of you'll can afford the new _or _the old ones so why bother fighting over them?" He said smirking, "Except maybe Potty here." He said waving a slender arm at Harry.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Said Ron, jumping from his seat.

"I won't, Weasley, so don't bother trying to make me." With that he turned arounf and left.

"Just who does he think he is?" said Ron, "barges in here like he owns the place and then says some rude remarks then leaves?"

"Nutter." Agreed Harry, "Oh look, food!" The boys left to choose snacks from the assortment outside. Luna went too thankfully. Now I could talk to Ginny.

"He didn't even notice me!" I whispered.

"Don't worry he will!" Ginny whispered back.

"What if he doesn't!"

"He will!"

"what if?"

"He WILL, listen to me! He will!"

"Yeah, but what if-"

"TRUST ME!" Then we had to shut up because everyone returned.

"He probably didn't see you. But don't worry, he'll see you at the feast. Trust me!" Ginny whispered in my ear.

I nodded. My stomach was practically fluttering with so many butterflies in it.

"Look, there's Hogwarts!" shouted Neville, "we'd better get our cloaks on!"

Ginny winked at me. I grabbed Crookshanks and with the rest stepped out of the train.

* * *

**AN- It's not exactly a cliffie, she just get's off the train to go into Hogwarts...cliffie haters don't get mad. Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!!! I'll update soon!**


	5. Angelique aka The Devil

AN- Okay, next chapter is up. I know that was pretty fast, I last updated just two days ago, i can't help myself i lurve to write. But this chapter is a little shorter than the others so i thought why not just write it out. Again, thanks to my reviewers...

Sarah- 5/5? Wow, that's great! thanks so much!

sapphireazhalia- i'm happy that you really really really really like my story. I know my chapters aren't that long. I try to make them around 1000 words. This one's 900 something. I've sort of written out the story on paper already (kinda why i update so fast) and some chapters are shorter than others. I'm going to stick to that format, i might merge some chapters into one chapter if you really want long chappies. Most are around a 1000 words though.

chibichibi386- Yes, Draco is coming, but beware something worse is too...Angelique. Read this chapter to find out.

Sofea- Thanks for reviewing and all. A fairytale plot, lol, for sure, I think I'll mention that somewhere in the story...

Flavagurl- No, she didn't expect it. She expected the 'head-over-heels-in-love-with-her-after-seeing-the-makeover' treatment. But i like to twist things. I'm a mean, mean person to Hermione.

Now here's chapter 5...

* * *

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 5 – Angelique (a.k.a. The Devil)**

As soon as I stepped out of the train, who should I see but Draco Malfoy himself.

Oh I saw him alright. I saw her too.

I saw her fling her arms round him, kiss his cheek and I saw him – I shudder when I remember – kiss her on the cheek. It was on the cheek. But what the hell, it was still a KISS! Something that belonged to me...not that blonde haired bimbo sitting next to the man I love.

Who is she? A certain Pansy Parkinson?

WRONG!

I didn't know who she was either until Ginny told me before the feast.

When I found out I could hardly believe it.

She was a new student. In our year. Her name was Angelique. Angelique? Seriously? Did her parents have NO imagination??? What kind of screwed up name is that? Angelique? I still can't get over it!!!

And Ginny, Ginny thinks it's a NICE name.

"I think it's pretty," she says, "don't you Hermione?"

"NO!" I thundered back, "I do not think it's a pretty name. I think it's unimaginative, ridiculous, absurd, incongruous and silly."

"Whatever Hermione, you're only saying that because you're jealous!" accused Ginny.

"I AM NOT!" I bellowed, "Ginny how could you think that?!"

"I know it, Hermione," She said softly, "because I would be jealous too."

I whimpered.

Me, jealous?

Absolutely!

I was utterly, completely, entirely jealous of little Miss Angelique.

Not only was that bimbo kissing Draco, she happened, just happened to be beautiful as well. She had gorgeous hair; it shone so much and just bounced when she walked. Her eyes were crystal blue (I didn't really see them, but this is what Ginny told Me.) and her perfection was flawless. She also had a perfect figure.

HOW MUCH MORE PERFECT COULD SHE BE?

My next question was much tougher.

HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH HER?

I had missed the whole Sorting ceremony since I was in the girls' bathroom...crying.

Ginny came in later to inform me that her name was Angelique and she was sorted into Slytherin.

Could it possibly get any worse?

"Hermione," Ginny said in a no-nonsense way, "Get out of that cubicle and get your ass down to the feast. You have to make your big appearance...."

"Big Appearance? Oh sure, it'll be big! I can't go looking like this, Ginny!" I moaned, "I look positively hideous!"

Ginny laughed, "I bet you do!"

I threw the cubicle door open and barged out!

"WHAT do you mean?" I demanded.

Ginny giggled, "I just said that to get you out of there, "she eyed me mischievously, "but you do look a right state!"

I groaned.

"Don't worry" She said heading for the door, "I'll be right back!"

I returned to my cubicle and sat on the toilet seat (closed of course) until she came back, which was a few minutes later.

In one hand she held her school bag. She dumped the contents of one of the pockets into the sink. Make up and beauty products were all over.

"Wow, where'd you get those?" I asked.

"I worked all summer doing chores around the house then got Fred to take me to a muggle store and I spent the whole lot!" Ginny explained, while she smeared a creamy formula all over my face with a tissue, then she dabbed different things all over my face.

"Mascara?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"Eyeliner?"

"Yep."

"Lip liner?"

"Nope, just the gloss is okay."

"You sure? I got this really amazing color and I thought-"

"Ginny, for god sakes, do what you want," I snapped, "I'm going to be laughed at anyway."

"Just wait, Hermione," she grinned, "I'll transform you!"

"Oh please..." I muttered.

I was impressed. I told Ginny I was too. I couldn't believe how she, Ginny who lived in a house which was practically overflowing with boys, learnt how to do make up so well. I mean, she was really good.

"Ginny," I said, "You gotta teach me how to do this stuff!"

"Sure," she said, "just not now, we have to go! To see what Angelique is upto."

"Angelique? Hmph. More like the Devil." I pointed out.

"You're so silly"

"How come you never use this stuff on yourself?" I asked, holding up a tube of lipgloss and a case of eyeshadow.

"I have no one to impress," she sighed, "to anyone who knows me I'm the Weasley kid-sister. No one worth knowing."

"Oh gosh, Ginny, you know that's not true. Neville used to like you remember?"

"Hermione..." she said through gritted teeth.

I laughed. I helped Ginny pack her things back in her bag and then we left for the hall.

* * *

Some BIG appearance. Sure, I got a few stares and all that, but it was nothing compared to the attention Angelique was getting. Like all heads were turned to her. ALL of them. I didn't think it was possible for me to get any angrier but I did, I got a whole lot angrier when I saw Draco's hand around that little bitch's neck.

Ginny pulled me to sit down next to her and the rest of the Gryffindors. Shoving treacle pudding into my mouth helped me forget about the pain, but it certainly didn't stop thoughts of wringing Angelique's neck. Ginny nudged me and whispered in my ear.

"I don't think you're alone," she said, gesturing to all the other girls, whose faces could have turned green with envy, all viciously eyeing Angelique.

I let out a subdued laugh at the sight of Pansy's face. It was contorted with rage jealousy, fury and I thought I could spot an intention to kill. She was practically seething. Then I realized, I was basically the same. So I straightened out my face and ate my food like the Hermione Granger everyone else thought I was. The one who didn't give a shit about Draco, let alone his prissy little girlfriend, Angelique. So there!

* * *

**AN- Hope you liked the new chapter. Chapter 6 will be up really soon. Sometime this week, that's before Sunday. So watch out for it if you're interested. Please review if you liked it or want to suggest something. Flame if my story is really really bad, otherwise just give me a few tips ;) lol. **

**PS: If anyone here is named Angelique, please do not be offended by the mean things said about the names. I had to make Hermione hate everything about the new her, so the name had to be included you see. **


	6. The Plan

**AN- Hey, 6th Chapter is up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Crowely Black - thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story!**

**Pure Sunshine - ditto above. lol**

**chibichibi386 - If the ideas are good, i'm happy, cos i made up all these ideas. I've already planned the last chapter and how this story is going to end. I might make it a two part story, but that depends on whether i change my mind or not.**

**Rhyet The Dark Angel - Really? I'm sorry about that. Kinda the same thing happened to me, except it wasn't my crush it was my boyf, and it wasn't just some girl she was my friend. She had a boyfriend too. Quite alot like your problem. But my story isn't based on the problem i had. Because now my boyfriend is an ex and my friend who liked him is going out with him. Very complicated and twisted, I know!**

**wingless87 - Yes, Angelique is quite mary sue-ish, but that's half her character. She's supposed to be too perfect for Hermione to compete with. So yes, she had to be somewhat of a mary sue.**

**Sofea - I think it's a pretty name too. Yes, and it was supposed to be and ironic thing that a girl named Angelique could be in an evil house.**

**wheres waldo - I do update as often as possible! Lol, the cute dress will arrive in the next chapter. But Ginny mentions it in the end of this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 6**

* * *

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 6 – The Plan**

* * *

****

"Did you realize," I asked Ginny, at the common room, "That he didn't even notice me?"

"Of course he must have noticed you!" Ginny said.

"Must have? He didn't even look at me!" I cried.

"Calm down, Hermione!" Ginny hissed, "You'll wake everyone!"

I sat quiet for a minute. Ginny and I were the only people awake.

Then I started again.

"That's not what he's supposed to do!" I said, shuffling in my book bag. I grabbed a piece of crumpled paper and waved it in Ginny's face. "He's supposed to see me, looking all nice, then fall in love with me. The end! Not ignore me completely for some new slut!"

"What is this?" Ginny said reading the paper.

I continued, ignoring her question.

"Did you see the way she was sitting today? Her robes all open, showing off that slit in her skirt all the way up to her bloody hip!"

"A fan fiction? Honestly, Hermione!" Ginny laughed, "Sure, they're fun to read and all, but don't take them as a guide to life."

"What...?"

"Don't count on everything that happens in a fan fiction to happen in real life." She explained.

I looked at her blankly, and I was supposed to be the smart one.

"Just because," she paused to look at the paper, "Clancy," she stopped again to giggle, "Just because Clancy got Draco to fall for her after a makeover doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you if you get a makeover."

My eyes widened.

"Oh come one, Hermione, you're not stupid! You know that right?"

"I guess I knew, but it seemed so perfect..."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed and then hugged me. "If you want Draco you have to do more than just look good."

"What do you mean?" I said interested.

"You need a plan." Ginny grinned mischievously.

A plan sounded good. A good plan even better!

Now basically all we needed was a plan...

* * *

The next day, we still hadn't figured out a plan.

I didn't really have time to since classes were starting from today.

"Oh, great!" I groaned

"What?" Ginny asked, not even looking up from her timetable.

"Double Potions, first thing in the morning!" I complained, "And with the Slytherins!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ginny winked at me, "You'll have someone to look at."

"Yeah, and that someone will be looking at someone else!"

"Oh," Ginny said shortly, "yeah, Her."

I grunted, shoving my timetable into my bag and made my way, with Harry and Ron, to the Dungeons.

Things went from bad to worse. And from there to even worse.

When I showed up, which was 5 minutes early since I'm an insufferable know it all according to Snape, Guess who I saw?

Draco.

With Angelique.

With his hand around Angelique.

I walked in as calmly as I could have, took a seat next to Harry and Ron and opened my book. I pretended to read, but I was actually eavesdropping on the 'couple' near by.

"Draco, you silly boy." Angelique said. Her voice was so sickly sweet. It was disgusting to listen to.

"I'm silly?" he said, his tone was different, not cold, but not sweet, just perfect, and then he started tickling her.

Touching her all over with his pale fingers. I had to turn my head to look. When I looked, my eyes met his. Finally, I thought, now he could realize I've had a makeover and go out with me instead of the gibbering blonde next to him.

Instead he turned away as if he had no idea who I was.

_**I was never more offended in my life.**_

Thankfully, I didn't do something stupid like going and cramming my hand in his ass, because Snape saved me by announcing that the class had begun. Snape actually saved me. This day was becoming more unbelievably unbelievable by the minute.

Potions was the usual, very dull. I did get full marks for my Dragon's Bane analysis although I was being constantly distracted by giggling coming from the Dynamic Duo behind me. Or should I say Dynamite? From what I could hear they certainly were making fireworks of their own.

I left the Dungeons in a bad, I mean really bad mood. I shoved Ron and Harry out of the way and ran to the Charms classroom.

After double Charms I walked into the Great Hall with Ginny.

Walked straight passed the Slytherin table without even turning my head.

I didn't' even see him through the whole of lunch.

Maybe this was because he wasn't even there.

* * *

"I wonder why Draco and Angelique didn't turn up for lunch." Ginny said, while we were all relaxing in the Gryffindor common room eating Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts.

"Why'd you care about those two?" Harry scoffed.

"It's pretty obvious," Ron said, in between a mouthful of chocolate, "They were making out in some old classroom."

I choked on my Flavored Bean.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked Ron, but secretly eyeing me.

"Uh...maybe because it's a bit obvious they are going out?" Ron replied.

"You know that for sure?" Ginny pushed further.

"No, but doesn't it seem like that?" Ron stated, "Why do you care anyway?"

Ron popped a few more beans in his mouth, after wincing at the taste, said "You don't fancy him, do you?"

"No," Ginny said truthfully, "I was just wondering, because those two look perfect for each other."

My face turned red. Really red. Really, really red. How could Ginny say that? I was supposed to be perfect for Draco not Angelique!

"Good, because if you did..." Ron threatened.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said calmly, "I don't think any Gryffindor girls would be so stupid to like that shit."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Ron, then he continued to eat his Beans in silence.

"He's not shit" I told Ginny, later in our bedroom, when Parvati and Lavender were asleep.

Ginny laughed, "He's not, but you know Ron and Harry. They hate him."

I nodded.

"And by the way," Ginny said, "I didn't mean what I said about Angelique."

"What?" I pretended like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know, about him and her being a perfect match" Ginny said, "Personally, I think you'd be better for him."

I smiled. Ginny left to her own dorm. Her's was different to mine.

After she left, I went under the covers. I fell asleep, hoping for something interesting the next day, and believe me something interesting certainly happened.

* * *

At the Great Hall at lunchtime was where The Plan was born.

Ginny and I were sitting there, innocently eating our Chicken Pies, when all of a sudden someone shrieked. Like people shriek in movie's when they're falling off a cliff or something. A murmur was heard through the crowd of students. But above all that, you could hear one single voice say, "That's Angelique's scream!"

And who was that person?

Draco Malfoy.

My knight in shining armor...only he was off saving someone else at the moment.

That's right, Angelique was in trouble, and Draco went to save her.

What was the trouble Angelique was in, you ask?

She had fallen through a trick step of one of the staircases and was hanging on with only her French-manicured fingers.

All of us poured out of the Great Hall to see this. Me and Ginny got through before the teachers started holding back students.

There was a huge crowd watching Angelique hold on for dear life and Draco run up all the staircases to get to the one she was on.

I don't think Angelique was aware that all of the people standing directly under her, (the crowd from the Great Hall, including me and Ginny) could see right up her skirt.

But, I don't think many people were really looking up there, I think they were more interested in what Draco would do. Would he save her? Or would he be too late?

He saved her. He grabbed Angelique's hands and lifter her up really quick. I bet that was quite easy, since Angelique was so thin and Draco must have a lot of muscles after playing Quidditch so much. Everyone applauded after Draco had 'saved' her. This really drove Ron and Harry mad.

"God," Harry said, "It wasn't like it was some amazing feat."

To be honest I sort of felt the same way.

I thought it was quite stupid really; anyone could just say _Wingardium Leviosa_ and levitate her to safety. No need for all this heroic business. I told Ginny this.

She said, "You know, Hermione. You have not one ounce of Romance in your blood."

She turned back to look at Angelique sobbing in Draco's arms as he held her on the staircase. Then she looked at me.

"...But you do have a lot of intellect, that's for sure!"

She dragged me into a corner, away from the crowd that had gathered.

"I think we may just have a plan..." She explained.

My face brightened up. "So...what's the plan?"

"Well, look at it like this," she started, "I think that Draco is trying to be the next Harry Potter."

I tilted my head. "How?"

"Well, he's saving people and all that," Ginny said, "Don't you think so?"

"Well, not really, I just thought it was because he liked Angelique." I stated.

"Well, maybe." Ginny said, and then she began to think.

I know when she's thinking because her eyes go right up and she crosses her arms.

"But, what's the plan?" I asked, that was the reason she dragged me here.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, "I was thinking maybe you could accidentally on purpose fall off a staircase and shout for help."

I was shocked and didn't reply, so Ginny continued.

"That way, he can save you. And you're bound to get some attention after that." She nodded, "I mean, he can't save a person without looking at her face, right?"

"Right, but what if it's Harry or Ron who rescue me?" I asked, "Why would Draco come running?"

"Good point," Ginny added, "Well, I'll have to distract the both of them."

"Fine, but why would Draco save me? Why not another passing person?"

"I'll take care of it, okay?" Ginny said, "I'll simply make sure no one else, but Draco is walking along that particular corridor and that way he'll have to save you!"

"What if he doesn't?" I asked.

"He won't!" Ginny said, I must have not look assured about that so she added, "If he doesn't, I'll magic you to safety and you'll know Draco's true feelings about you."

My jaw dropped.

"It might be depressing, but at least you'll know. And you can start trying for another guy!"

"There's no equivalent to Draco!" I hissed.

"Well maybe not, but you'll need to do something to prove you can be equivalent to Angelique!" Ginny pointed out, "And I think this plan is perfect!"

I sighed and bowed my head. "Fine, but you can't make me look like a fool!" I warned.

"Don't worry," Ginny said, "The only you'll be is The Damsel in Distress!"

"Great," i groaned, "Exactly what i want to look like. An Angelique wannabe!"

"Hmmm, you might end up looking like that, you know," Ginny said, "You'll have to get yourself in some distress without hanging off a staricase."

"Well...like what?"

"Uh, how about getting Fang to chase you?" Ginny suggested.

I shook my head, "Draco knows Fang isn't vicious."

"Pretending to drown in the lake?"

"I'm not getting wet, Ginny, no way!" I protested.

"God, you're so picky!"

"I wouldn't be picky if you could come up with some good plans!" I retorted

"Well, what kind of plans do you actually want?" Ginny asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Anything that's not ridiculous, and certainly cannot make me look stupid!"

"Uh...how about," Ginny started thinking, "..."

"How about I just hang off a staricase?" I asked.

"No, that'll look too copycatish, you need something new!" Ginny said.

"Like WHAT?" I asked, getting really annoyed. This conversation was going nowhere!

"Well, why don't you just try tripping and falling into Draco's arms?"

"That could be a good idea, but what if he doesn't catch me?" I asked, "I'll fall flat on my face, and that can't make anyone look good!"

"Agreed, that plan is too risky." Ginny nodded, "Well, it's certain we're not coming up with anything good enough."

"So, I guess I'll just have to live without Draco ever noticing my makeover!"

"Not true!" Ginny said, suddenly straightening up! "I have an idea!"

I had fallen for this too many times, "Is it going to actually _work_ this time?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll make absolutely sure it works!" Ginny grinned, rubbing her hands togather, all mad scientist-like.

"Are you going to share this idea wiht me anytime soon?" I asked.

"Alright, basically, all you need is to look good and act really well. Leave the rest to me!"

"Why?" I asked suspicious, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Ginny smiled innocently, "Oh and Hermione, I suggest you wear a dress."

**

* * *

**

**AN-**  **Okay, hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! And i hope this chapter is long enough, if it's not...then i have no idea how long you want it to be. This has been my longest chapter yet! Lol, Review please!**


	7. Playing the Damsel

**AN- Thanks again to all my reviewers.**

**BabyRuth – I guess it's pretty slutty, but it's not like she's being saved really, I changed the summary and the story because I changed the plot a little bit.**

**Sapphireazhalia – yes, that is how you spell it, why did I make a mistake?**

**Roslyn Knight – nope, I don't know her. Why what's she got to do with me?**

**Wheres waldo – Hmm, I was thinking of hooking Ginny up with someone, but I think I'll leave that for a little later. Since I've decided to make it a two part.**

**FlavaGurl- Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough**

**Draco's woman – yes, its depressing isn't it, poor Hermione, I make her go through so much.**

**Professional toilet flusher – Draco will notice her properly in the next chapter. They have a great chat in that chappie, you'll find out a lot of stuff about him and his family.**

**Sofea – Ginny's plan, well, won't really make Hermione happy, she gets a little pissed off, but it's for the best.**

**Also thanks to -Anita, Holly, ilovetom88, jackyskipskip, Tristanlover, hotskittles, Crowley Black, Cierra.**

**...

* * *

**

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 7 – Playing The Damsel**

No matter how much Ginny tried to assure and reassure me, I was never completely at rest. Ginny had a reputation for being very unpredictable. Unfortunately only I knew this. Everyone else thought Ginny was the perfect saint. She was after all my best friend and I decided to trust her. Although there was a nagging voice in the back of my mind, telling me I wasn't going to like whatever Ginny had planned.

I wanted to know more about this plan and whether I would be safe while doing it. Safe from injuries as well as mortification. I walked with Ginny to the Castle right after I finished my Herbology lessons and Ginny finished her Care of Magical Creatures.

"Ginny," I asked her, "Why would I need a dress for the plan?"

"To look good," she replied curtly.

"Can't I look good in jeans?" I asked.

Ginny suddenly pulled me away from the rest of the students making their way to the castle.

"I found out a secret about Malfoy." She said.

"Oh! What's the secret?" I asked, excited beyond belief. Did he finally fall in love with me? Did he find out that Angelique was cheating on him?

"He likes it when girls are, well, girly." Ginny revealed.

Oh. Girly. That didn't seem like Malfoy.

"Well, Ginny," I said, wringing my hands together, "You know I'm not the most _feminine_ of girls. I basically live in jeans, and don't wear skirts that often."

"Exactly why I want you to wear a dress for the plan!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, this has nothing to do with me hanging off a staircase right?" I warned.

"No Hermione-"

I went on.

"Because if it does, there is no way I'm doing it! I am NOT exposing my panties to the world, especially if that world contains Draco Malfoy!"

"Hermione! Calm down, for god sakes! It has absolutely nothing to do with hanging off a staircase and frankly you were a bit loud."

"Loud?" I asked.

"Uh...I think Harry and Ron heard the 'panty-exposing' bit."

Ginny was right, Harry and Ron were staring, quite oddly, in our direction.

I smiled uneasily at them and waved. Ginny pulled me by the shoulders to face her.

"Now Hermione," she started, "This is serious."

"I know, Ginny, no one knows that more than me!"

"Right, you should know that," She said, "Because it's all going to happen this Saturday!"

"SATURDAY?" I shouted, "That's in TWO days!"

"Quiet!" Ginny hissed.

"Saturday?" I hissed back, "No way can I do it in TWO days! It's too bloody soon!"

"The only way the plan will work is if Angelique is out of the way." Ginny said.

"What has that got to do with Saturday?" I asked.

"She's currently in the Hospital Wing, being treated for shock, following her accident on the stairs. She's being let out on Sunday morning." Ginny said, "We need her out of the way and anyone else with whom Draco hangs out with."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked, "They aren't in the Hospital Wing."

"They will be," Ginny grinned evilly, "Friday night each will eat a somewhat decomposed sausage pastry and be suffering from stomach upsets the rest of the day."

"Eww, Ginny that's horrible. But how you going to arrange that?" I asked.

"One word," she said, "Dobby."

"Dobby?" I questioned, "But house elves won't do anything to upset someone's stomach without punishing themselves! That's cruel, Ginny! You can't let Dobby punish himself!"

"He won't punish himself! He won't know who it's for; he's just giving me 4 sausage pastries. I'm decomposing them." Ginny said.

"How, do you decompose a sausage pastry in two days?" I asked.

"Decomposing spell," Ginny said, "Learnt it yesterday in Herbology."

"Why would you learn a decomposing spell in Herbology?"

"To decompose things to put in the soil as nutrients, silly!" Ginny said.

"Oh," I said, "So, with Crabbe, Goyle and Angelique out of the way the plan will work?"

"Yes, basically everyone will be out of the way."

"How can you arrange that, Ginny?"

"Hogsmeade weekend!" She said, "And Draco will be made a little late, so while he's trying to catch up we carry out the plan."

"Ah," I uttered, it seemed I had underestimated Ginny's planning skills, "But Ginny, what exactly is the Plan?"

"I told you, leave it to me!" Ginny said, and then she turned and walked up the steps to the Castle. I ran up to catch her up, but we didn't talk about the Plan anymore since Parvati and Lavender decided to join us.

* * *

Finally Saturday.

So far, everything was according to plan. Angelique was still in the Hospital Wing and Crabbe and Goyle had joined her soon enough. They really looked quite queasy last night.

I got up really early this morning, so did Ginny. We were supposed to line up in front of the school at 10:00 AM to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny said she'll leave me at 9:30 AM to go and give Draco a few 'problems' so he'll be late. Now, it was just 7:00 AM.

"So Hermione," She said, sitting on the edge of my bed "You picked out a dress yet?"

"No, I thought you were doing that!" I protested.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, frustrated, "I was too busy getting everything else in order, I TOLD you to pick out a dress!"

"No, you didn't" I said, I couldn't remember really, "Anyway what's the use in arguing now, let's choose a dress!"

"Fine," Ginny grumbled, she opened the small cupboard in which all my clothes were.

"I can't see what's in here! Open the curtains," She said.

I threw open the curtains. As soon as I did there came a growl from the other bed in my dorm. Parvati, mashed her pillow on her face.

"Close the curtains!" she said very faintly, because she was under the pillow.

"Parvati! This is really important, please go back to sleep!" Ginny said, she glanced at Lavender's bed as well, but she was fast asleep, under the blankets so the light could not affect her.

Parvati grunted and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, along with her pillow. She left to the other Dormitory.

"Okay," Ginny said, "This dress?" She asked, holding up a blue dress, with frilly sleeves.

"That's not mine," I said, "Anyway I'm not going to wear it."

"Why not, apart from the sleeves it's not so bad?"

"Well, it's nothing like what I would wear; I have to look girly but not to any extreme. And that dress is too girly. Because then it would look like I was trying to impress someone!"

"This is EXACTLY what you are trying to do!" Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, I know," I nodded, "But I don't want to make it obvious!"

"Point taken," Ginny said, "This?"

"No,"

"This one?"

"No,"

"What about this?'

"No! Ginny that's hideous!"

"Well, it's in your closet!"

"Must be one of Lavender's dresses!"

"Whatever, this?"

"That's okay..."

"Fine, I'll put it on your bed."

"Okay."

"You got anymore dresses?"

"Yeah, in that drawer."

"Oh, what about this?"

"Yeah, that's nice!"

"Hermione I think it's perfect!"

"It's too pink!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"It's too girly!"

"Hermione, just wear it!"

"Fine!" It was the dress Maril bought me before she left. It was pretty and all, just I doubted whether it would look pretty on me. It was suited to someone more like Angelique! It was pink, naturally, it was pattered with flowers, and like any summery dress and it was a halter neck. Ginny loved it, but she pointed out that if she wore it, it would clash with her hair.

"Go get washed, I'll do your make up and then you can get dressed."

So I did what I was told to do. In addition to that, I washed my hair, shaved my legs, exfoliated and so one. You name it, I did it.

Afterwards, Ginny plucked my eye brows and did my make up.

"Is this all necessary?" I asked, between plucks.

"Absolutely," Ginny answered.

Before long, my entire make up had been done and I slipped into the Dress.

"Okay," Ginny said, "You look good, now I have to leave to finish the last bits of the plan."

Ginny had quickly gotten dressed while I was in the shower. As usual she had taken no trouble with her appearance.

* * *

I waited in the Girl's bathroom for Ginny; she was supposed to call me when Draco was on his way.

I squeezed my hands together and then started skipping around.

What was I doing? I thought. Is it right? Can I really trust Ginny on this?

I jumped even more. Now trying to step on only the black squares. I heard the door open. I stopped jumping around immediately. It was Ginny.

"Hey," she said, "Now, this is what I want you to do. You walk past the Slytherin corridor, you know, the one near the Dungeons."

"Inside the Dungeons?" I asked.

"No, the corridor outside, leading to the Dungeons." Ginny explained.

"So all I do is walk down the corridor?"

"Well, look like you're in a rush."

"And then what do I do?"

"You just walk down it, that's all for now," Ginny concluded.

"All for now!" I demanded, "Ginny, I'm the one doing this bloody plan , you better tell me!"

"Hermione," she said, "If I tell you, you might not act properly. So just do it, you have to act naturally surprised to see Draco."

"I can act; you can ask Harry, that time with Umbridge, I made her believe that there was a weapon in the forest."

"Yes, I know about that, but Hermione, please just do this okay!" She took my hand, trying to drag me outside.

"No! Tell me now1" I demanded. Pulling my hand away.

"Hermione, Draco will be passing that corridor any moment now, we'll miss him if we don't go now!"

"No!" I shouted, I wasn't doing anything without knowing what the hell I was doing.

"Please, you'll do if you love Draco. I promise you won't embarrass yourself!"

"Promise?"

"Yes!" Ginny said, "Now come."

I went.

* * *

There I was, walking down the Dungeons corridor, in my strappy shoes, the heel clicking every time I put my foot down. Ginny was hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak, which she had borrowed from Harry. I didn't know where she was, probably hiding behind a pillar.

I heard footsteps.

I saw a hand appear out of nowhere, it was Ginny's hand and she was giving me the signal. The signal that told me, Draco was coming. I saw a door along the corridor open, and a slight blur (Ginny) rush in. She couldn't close the door because right at that time, Draco turned into the corridor.

I smoothed my hair down, sucked in my breath and walked a few more steps, suddenly he came into view. His blonde hair falling everywhere, I guess Ginny really did make him late. Draco would never appear in public if he wasn't well groomed.

He was wearing his robes. He always did. He never wore muggle clothing. He despised muggles. Especially muggle-borns.

I looked straight ahead. I was too afraid to look into his eyes.

He passed me exactly in front of the open door. I kept thinking that I should have never agreed to go through with this plan. And I was right.

Just as we passed each other, Ginny pulled me into the room that she was hiding in.

Next thing I know she rushes out of then room, (her invisibility cloak got caught on the handle and I saw her foot so that's how I know) and slammed the door, and locked it.

It was all dark

At first I thought it was only me in the room. Then I heard a grunt.

She had pulled Draco in as well...lovely, I was trapped in a room with the boy who had hated me since I can remember, and who also happens to be the love of my life.

Marvelous...just marvelous!

* * *

**AN- Okay, some of you might have noticed that i changed the summary and a little bit of the storyline. This is because i _have_ decided to make it a two-part story and it would have been better this way. Ginny locking them up instead ofDraco saving her. Well, hope this was good. I might not update for a week or two due to my exams, please endurethis somewhatlong wait. Thank you, don't forget to review!**


	8. A Talk to Remember

A/N- Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to upload, but FF. net was going through sometechnical upgrade. But during that time i have managed to write up the rest of the chapters for this story. There are only 10 chapters (yes i know its short, but it's a TWO part, and i don't like dragging my stories out too far.) So the new story should be up some timenext week, and expect this story to finsh this week. Also, the last few chapters are a tad short, i apologize.

Now, my reviewers -

vajiha14 - Yay! you think it's original! I'm happy. I've found lots of cliches in the Harry Potter fandom. Even if i like some of the cliches, i love being different.

hotskittles - no problem, i'm the one who should be grateful to you for reviwing. so Thanks!

minight-fox-55 - hehe, yeah but i do like those clickes, but they can get a bit boring cos you know whats going to happen.

BabyRuth - Sorry i couldn;t update as fast as you wanted me to, but FF. net was going through that thingy. But here it is! Thanks for teeling your friends about my story, i havent told mine, they'll tease me :p...lol

geniusjeanie - don't worry, you don't have to wait too long.

FlavaGurl - Wow, thanks so much! You really like me/my story so much?

whereswaldo - I love getting suggestions. Yes, i will put in more of Maril and Sylver, they'll come in the 2nd story. Voldemort, no he's alive. You'll find out about Lucius in this chapter. Hehe, funny you should say that, because Hermione goes into the Hospital Wing in his chapter.

draco's woman - he notices her, but the ending, you'll have to wait and see.

Also -sapphireazhalia, Mee, Rhyet The Dark Angel, tom-felton -luver1-2-2, chibichibi386, ScissorForHands, Kira Granger

Thanks for reviewing

Now here it is--

* * *

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 8 – A Talk to Remember**

"Lumos" Draco groaned, the room lit up at once. It was a closet of some sort.

I just wanted to grab his wand and throw it away. I didn't want him to see me. He sat there on the floor, holding his wand up and had a very odd expression on his face. A mixture of shame, strife, irritation and mystification.

I dared to look into his eyes. Instead of the soft expression of adoration I was hoping they would be filled with, they were glaring at me with cold hatred.

"Mudblood," He drawled, "Why the hell did you lock me up in here with you?"

"Malfoy," I said, summoning all my hatred for his family. Trying to say this one sentence without enlightening him that I was indeed in love with him, "I did not lock us up in here, I was pushed!"

He snorted, "You expect me to believe you?"

"What other choices do you have?" I asked, "Not believing me is not going to change the fact that we are locked in here."

Draco got up and went to the door.

"Alohomora." He said, waving his wand. Nothing happened.

"Let me try, Alohomora." I said, it still didn't work.

"Damn it, Granger, this is your entire fault!" Draco mumbled.

"My fault? And that would be how?" I asked.

"Never mind, what did you do to yourself anyway?" He asked, changing the subject, "Is that a _dress_ you're wearing, Granger?"

"Yes, it is a dress, Malfoy," I snapped, 'Why you got a problem?"

"No, I don't, Granger," He smirked, "But I'm baffled why you would want to impress me."

Ohmygod.

Ohmygod.

How did Draco know?"

"Impress you?!" I shrieked, "Why the hell would I want to impress you, you're a Malfoy!"

"Exactly why you would want to impress me," He said, "Malfoys are quite notable in today's wizarding world, why wouldn't anyone want to impress a Malfoy?"

"Get over yourself, Malfoy; it's not you I'm trying to impress." I lied.

"Who is it then?" He asked, "Potter?"

"No, Malfoy," I said, "And even if it was I wouldn't tell you."

"No, no, I suppose you wouldn't," he said, "Must be Weasley, then."

"No it isn't Ron either. And it's none of your business."

"Granger, I thought you might have noticed by now," He said, "I don't keep to my business."

"Why don't you just shut up, Malfoy!"

"Why don't you make me?" he retorted, then he started singing various different songs. A very rude one about Mudbloods, then he went on to 'Weasley is our King'. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Silencio!" I cast the spell of silence onto Malfoy, he sang but no sound came out of his mouth. I snickered.

Malfoy waved his wand for the counter curse. Apparently you didn't need any words for this spell. Otherwise it would be so easy to kill any dark wizard, just silence them and then capture them; they wouldn't be able to cast a spell if they can't speak. Unfortunately the counter curse was very easy, just a flick, a swish, a tap all followed by a flip.

"Very funny, Granger." He said, brushing back his blonde locks with his hand.

"Where did you get you're hair done?" He asked, quite randomly.

'A muggle salon," I answered, "Why, do you want a coloring and a haircut too?"

He ignored my comment.

"Angelique got her hair done in a muggle salon too," He shared some information with me, "Don't know why she did that." He shuddered.

"Angelique?" I asked, ""Why'd she join Hogwarts?"

"She moved to England only this August, and Hogwarts enrolled her." He said, "Naturally, they can't say no to my father."

"Your father?"

"Well yes, he had her enrolled." He said, as if I should have known.

"Why did you're father enroll her?"

"Granger, you are stupid," he said, "Why wouldn't my father have her enrolled?"

I didn't answer. So Draco continued.

"Hogwarts needs more girls like Angelique."

"What Girls? Perfect Girls? Girls who have no flaws?" I spat at him, annoyed to here him say that.

"Why, Granger?" he inquired, "You jealous?"

"Of course not, but I see no reason why boys can't settle for normal girls."

There was silence. Draco seemed to be pondering on what I had just said.

Then he smirked. Draco's trademark smirk.

"Oh you are jealous, you jealous old mudblood." He taunted.

"Silencio," I said again.

Draco removed the spell almost at once.

"Why, have I just hit a nerve?" He sneered.

I couldn't help thinking that I had fallen for the wrong guy. What did I see in him? He was mean, uncaring, annoying, a mudblood hater, and a supporter of elf slavery. He was not for me. Why didn't I see that? I was so stupid.

Draco must have realized that I had not said anything for the past minute.

He sat up. "Granger, I'm sorry." He apologized. HE APOLOGISED!

Had I really heard that?!!!!

"Don't look so surprised." He said.

Oh yes, I had heard it!!!!

"I-I'm not surprised," I stuttered.

'Well anyway, I'm sorry for all the name calling, bullying and all that crap." He said, "I haven't been that happy recently."

"You looked happy with Angelique." I blurted out. I nearly clapped my hand over my mouth but I controlled my arm just in time.

"Angelique, yeah, we have good times." He said, he didn't look very_ good_ at all.

"It's just that…my father, you know." He continued.

I didn't know. But I didn't tell him that.

I still wanted to know more about his relationship with Angelique.

Was he getting it on? Or was it dying out?

"Well, can't Angelique comfort you?" I asked, so so blatantly.

"No, she likes someone else," Draco said, "I think it's Roger Davies."

"Well aren't you angry?" I asked, shocked.

"Why would I be angry?"

"She's you girlfriend! She can't like other guys!"

Draco rolled around the stone floor laughing his ass off.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said, between fits of laughter, "She's my cousin!"

I had officially made a complete fool of myself. So much for Rule 1 of the plan!

I think I must have passed out or something. Because I can't remember what happened after that.

Well, I finally remembered what happened after Draco dropped the bomb that Angelique was his cousin. Damn why hadn't I seen it coming? I mean they only kissed on the cheek and hugged, why didn't it strike me that they were only just really close relatives?

Well anyway, what happened was, Ginny opened the door with a spell, only I had been standing right behind the door. So when Ginny used the spell to open it, the spell was so strong (because she had to get away without being caught) that the door flung open and hit me and I fell unconscious.

Isn't that lovely?

I'm in the Hospital Wing now.

Crabbe and Goyle had left, but Angelique's still here. I'm not mad at her anymore.

Because if you think about it, she never really did anything to me, I just hated her because I thought Draco liked her.

But I was wrong!

And I am so so so happy that I was wrong

Now that doesn't happen everyday.

You know the best part?

Draco actually carried me to the Hospital Wing!!!

Too bad I was unconscious.

Ginny came to visit me as soon as she knew what had happened.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry," She apologized.

"It's okay," I said, "Why didn't you tell me that locking me up in a closet with Draco was your plan?"

"Uh…you wouldn't have done it!" Ginny said, "Well…did it get you closer?"

"I found out a very important piece of news," I said, "One that will get Angelique out of the way."

"Oh," Ginny whispered, "What is it?"

"She's his cousin!" I hissed in her ear.

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled.

"Please, young ladies!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted, "I'm afraid if you can't keep your voices down you'll have to leave!"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," We said in unison.

"Well, I have some interesting news as well," Ginny said, her voice dropping low.

"What?"

"Well, you know yesterday they raided the Malfoy Manor." Ginny said.

"They did?"

"Yes, it was in the Daily Prophet."

"So, what did they find?" I hoped to hear about Draco's diary professing his undying love for me, instead.

"They found a whole lot of dark artifacts, ancient equipment used to torture people during The Dark Times."

"Ohmygod!"

"Exactly, and another thing," she continued.

"What?" I was getting impatient.

"Well, the Ministry of Magic is arresting Mr. Malfoy for Involvement in Dark Arts and Custody of Dark Artifacts without the Knowledge of the Ministry. And they're saying he's a Death Eater now."

"Oh no, what about Draco?" I gasped.

"He's fine, he didn't do anything, but didn't you notice that he looked a bit down today?"

No wonder he mentioned his father in the closet. I should have been more sympathetic.

Madame Pomfrey soon came shooing Ginny away from the side of my bed.

All through the night I thought about Poor Draco.

I couldn't get any sleep.

I just couldn't resist…counting Pansy Faces.

* * *

**A/N- How didyou like it? The next chapter will be up in a few days. The new story, i'm still working on it, will be out next week. Don'y forget to review! Luv ya!**


	9. The Truth About Everything

**AN- Okay you'll must be really mad at me! I mean i haven't reviewed in ages, i think 2 or 3 weeks! I have a reason for this delay and its not my exams, ;) , it's because my modem got fried when my computer got hit by lightning. It was fabulous let me tell you, weeks without internet! My computer monitor got screwed up too so i couldn't even work on my other chapters.**

**My reviewers, thank you -**

**Hermione-Granger-420, fionka, amethyst-rose, ForgottenFaith, ShimmeringEvil, nicole-sumpter, chibichibi386, Flava Gurl, blackiebrens, Crowley Black, freespirit092, Kittehgrl, hotskittles, Raisa, luna and sassy, Forensic-Paige-Potter, jemy-thefreak, Lady of the lads**

**draco's woman - hmmm, you'll find out what Draco wants in this chapter.**

**Sofea - Oh sorry, i really don't do juicy stories, i am really bad at that stuff, So so so sorry. I can't write naughty bits, i feel weird and i never get the right thngs across.**

**AndiJJ - Lol, i was grinning all the way through your review, thanks so much. Yes i do seem to rush things, and for some odd reason i like it too.**

**Aleskris - Thank You so much for pointing out my mistake, i am soo stupid, i'm changing that right away!**

**Ciardra - I'm sorry you don't like Draco-Hermione ships, and you are right, we never will see any romance between the both of them in the books. Exactly why fanfic writers create their own stories, they like DrHr ships so they write their own stories. No one has the right to stop them, except JK ofcourse.**

**Dolineth- This story is ending from the next chapter, but there is a sequel coming up.**

**Okay well, here it is, the one-before-the-last chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Damsel in a Cute Dress**

**Chapter 9 – The Truth about Everything**

I woke up on Sunday feeling a little woozy. The bump on my head still hadn't gone down like Madame Pomfrey had said it would. She rubbed a little more ointment into it and told me to rest another day.

When I got up, one of the first things I noticed was that Angelique had left. Not the school, just the Hospital Wing.

Funny thing was she came back about 2 hours later. Right after Ron and Harry left after their visit. She had been pushed down the stairs by Pansy Parkinson, who was now facing 2 months of detentions and possible expulsion. But I knew she would never get expelled, even though Angelique was the niece of Lucius Malfoy, The Parkinson's were very close family friends. I had a feeling Mr. Malfoy would overlook making a fuss about this incident.

This time however, Angelique was put in the bed right beside me.

She smiled at me, her eyes, which were grey not crystal blue like Ginny had told me, were covered in big blue bruises. I would have been happy if this had happened yesterday, but I don't hate Angelique anymore.

So I smiled and said Hello.

"Hi, I'm Angelique. Who are you?" She said, as Madame Pomfrey rubbed a bone-mending potion into one of her arms.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, the muggle-born?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, "How did you know that?"

"Draco told me," She said, "He talks about you a lot you know."

"He does?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes," she said, "He insults you most of the time though."

Gee, how nice.

"But, I know he doesn't mean anything he says," She said, her eyes twinkling under the big bruises, "You know boys and the games they play."

I sighed, yes, I did know unfortunately.

"So, you heard the news about Uncle Lucius?"

"Err…yeah?" I said, "Exactly how is he your uncle?"

"He's my Father's brother." She replied.

"Oh."

"Where did you live before coming to England?"

"With my Parents in Las Vegas." She said, "Uncle Lucius doesn't like my Mom a lot, she's a muggle born. He refused to associate with her. After she died, we came back to England. That was the only time he ever took us in."

"Oh," I said, sounds a lot like the Lucius Malfoy I know!

"Yeah, I don't like him so much. But poor Draco, he must be going through a lot."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You should go comfort him," she suggested, "He'll like that."

She winked at me, or tried to, the bruise made it painful to keep her eye open.

I rolled my eyes.

"Pansy did this to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't know why though. She really seems to hate me."

"She thinks you're Draco's girlfriend." I said helpfully.

"Really? Why would she think that? We're just cousins!" she said.

"I know, she's weird like that." I said, hoping that Draco would not tell her anything about what happened last night.

"Oh well, I think I'll go to sleep now, see you later, she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey came soon and told me I could go, as the bump on my head had rapidly disappeared.

* * *

I was going to the Gryffindor Tower but I heard a voice behind me. 

"Granger," it drawled, "I need to talk to you."

I spun around, as I had suspected it was Draco, standing there, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, no problem." I said, trying to act like it was no big deal, like really hot guys needed to talk to me every day.

He walked a little closer. I started breathing faster.

"Granger," he started, 'I mean Hermione,"

He looked up at me. I once again expected to see his eyes melting with adoration for me, but no such thing. They were as cold as ever, maybe a little less cold, but unquestionably no adoration.

"Did you mean it yesterday when you said you didn't like anyone?"

"I didn't say I like _anyone_, just not-"

"Oh, because I got this note today," he said searching through the pockets of his cloak. He brought out a piece of well crumpled paper. He handed it to me.

_**Draco,**_

_**I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I was hoping we could start over. You're not a bad guy, and I heard about what happened with you're father. Please, let's be friends.**_

_**Love Hermione.**_

I stared at the note in confusion. Ginny, I thought, Ginny, who else could write such a LAME note. It was so LAME!!!!

"You didn't write it did you?" He asked me.

"No I didn't,"

"I figured since you were in the Hospital Wing and all,' I sensed just a little hint of disappointment in his voice.

"But, we could still be friends, just because I didn't write the note doesn't mean we can't be friends, I'd love to be friends, what's wrong in being friends, its just friends right?" I babbled.

Draco smirked.

"If you want to be more than friends you can tell me Granger," he said "I'll have the satisfaction of turning you down."

Why you little, I thought I was about to slap him. I nearly did, he caught my hand though. So I tried with the other hand, but he caught that too.

His skin felt so cold on mine, I was shivering.

"So, Hermione," he smirked, he brought my hands down, although he was still holding them, quite hard at that. "How was you're day?"

"What?" I asked, confused. My day? I was just about to slap you, why ask about my day?

"You heard me," he said, "How was your day?"

"G-Good," I managed to stammer.

I was stammering since he had brought his face so close to mine and he was breathing on to my forehead practically.

He brought his chin down, so that his lips were at my ear.

"How would you like it if I made it better?"

I'd like it very much, thank you. Only I didn't say that, I said

"Uh…"

"Just as I thought, Granger," he said.

Well his chin went lower and I don't have to tell you the rest of the details except I got my first KISS!

* * *

Okay, so finally all my hard work pays off, I'm finally with Draco. 

Draco told me he had liked me ever since I had slapped him, he had never been slapped by a girl before and he surprisingly liked it.

Weird, since that's right about the time I started liking him too.

Draco's nicer than I knew him to be.

Very very romantic.

Very very good with his tongue.

Not that we've got passed kissing anyway.

It's perfect, there's no other word. It just is!

* * *

Ron and Harry knew something was up. I mean I skipped Charms to hang with Draco, since he was skipping Herbology. 

They didn't know that it was Draco I was going to see, they thought it was Neville.

"Neville?" I spluttered.

"God, Hermione, and stop the dramatics will you." Ron said, "We know, so you can tell us."

"Yeah, but I don't know why you had to hide it though." Harry grumbled.

Ginny burst out laughing. I glared at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"It's not Neville," Ginny giggled, "Its-"

"Don't you dare tell them, Ginny!" I said.

"Fine!" Ginny said, crossing her arms, "It's better than them thinking you like Neville."

"Tell us, why can't you tell us, Hermione?" Ron whined.

"Yeah, you've been really secretive after you got that _makeover_ of yours."

"Yeah, what's up, Hermione?" badgered Ron.

"Nothing!" I yelled, and stormed off into the girls' dormitory.

"Geez, who's got her cat?" Ron commented.

Ginny giggled.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, "That's who!"

"WHAT?" cried Ron and Harry in unison.

"Ginny," I called from the room, "I'll kill you!"

"Hermione," Ron said, slowly trying to form all his words, "Is going out with Malfoy?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"Is she crazy?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No, she's just in love actually." Ginny grinned evilly.

"Now she's in love with the bastard?" Harry demanded to know the details.

"She always was, you see."

"How come we never knew?" Ron asked.

"We never told you." Ginny said simply.

Ron grunted, "Well, we'll put a stop to it, won't we Harry, no way Hermione is going out with that ferret."

"Yeah, let's go confront him." Harry agreed.

"Don't you move a step, Ronald Weasley," I ordered as I stepped into the common room.

"But, Hermione you can't-"

"Oh yes I can go out with him, Ron, and no one, especially you or Harry, is going to stop me."

"Way to go, Hermione." Ginny cheered.

"You," Ron said, turning on Ginny, "You helped her."

"Of course I did, stupid, I'm her best friend!" Ginny said.

"You're dead, Ginny!" Ron roared, as he charged at Ginny.

Harry stopped him, "Ron, get a hold of yourself. Let Hermione do what she wants with her life."

"Thank you, Harry," I said.

"If she wants to ruin it, let her go ahead." Harry continued, frowning at me.

I didn't say anything.

Harry guided Ron to the Boys' dormitory. Ron happened to still be in shock.

I was quite shocked too, at what Harry said. I know Harry hates Draco and everything but did he think that Draco would really ruin my life. I mean that seemed a tad harsh don't you think? He's a nice guy and Harry had to realize that.

Then Ginny got up, smiled faintly at me and went up to the Girls' dormitory. Now I was all alone in the common room. I had another of my deep thinking sessions. I came up with the idea that what Harry said was just him overreacting, totally overreacting. So I had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be great. No scar-faced, Voldemort-defeating, hand-cramming, gold-snitch-seeking, Parseltongue-speaking, guy is going to take that away from me!

* * *

The next morning the common room was just chaotic. Everyone seemed to know something I didn't. At first I thought maybe Harry and Ron would have told everyone about Draco Malfoy's relationship with me, but that turned out to be the least of my problems. 

I figured that a lot of attention on today's edition of the Daily Prophet. I spotted Ginny reading, so I ran over to her.

"Ginny, what's up?" I asked, "Everyone seems so…weird today." They actually seemed happy! I mean everyone was cheering and whistling. Not at me, but to themselves. They definitely were celebrating something. Ginny smiled sympathetically at me.

"I think you better see this," she said, handing me the newspaper, "It's pretty big."

I took the papers and read the main article silently. Every word made the situation worse.

The headlines were – **Lucius Malfoy arrested for Possession of Dark Artifacts and Corruption of the Ministry.**

Ginny saw the shocked look on my face.

"Well, he had it coming didn't he?" she said.

"Ginny!" I shrieked, "You can't say that! It's true but what will happen to Draco?"

"Since when do you care?" asked an eavesdropping Gryffindor, Parvati.

"Since when she started-" Ginny started, I clamped my hand on her mouth.

"Whatever, you'll are just so weird." Parvati said and turned around and left.

I dropped my hands from Ginny's face.

"I need to talk to him." I said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ginny said, fishing a crumpled paper from her cloak pocket, "Angelique said he wanted you to get this"

It was a note from Draco, telling me to meet him at the broom closet near the dungeons at midnight, and that he needed to talk to me badly.

* * *

The day was a blur. I barely paid attention in any of my classes and I didn't see Draco even once! At least I'll see him at midnight, I kept thinking to myself. After dinner at the Great Hall, I rushed to the common room to finish all my homework and get dressed from the meeting at midnight. I found it quite odd that Draco was absent at the Great Hall as well. 

The clock in the common room struck midnight and I left quickly to the dungeons. I 'borrowed' Harry's cloak again. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind, well it was for a good cause. The coast was clear, so I made a break for the broom closet.

Draco was already there, and as soon as I saw him I could tell that everything was _not _alright. Not at all.

* * *

**AN -** **Okay, hoped you liked it! the last chapter is coming up...and so is the first chapter to the sequel! I'll be posting those two together. Please review!**


	10. Perfect

**A/N - Okay, this is it, the last chapter of this part of the story! This chapter is very short. Sorry, but it had to be.**

**Indiana Chick 44**

**whereswaldo - sorry if you think its too early. I'm not stopping my work, just making it into a two part story. I'm also sorry if you think its too short. I didn't think my story would be that great so i didnt make it very long when i wrote it out originally. It's true...**

**professional toilet flusher - Wait, that's from Mean Girls right (the coolness and fetching bit)? I LOVE Mean Girls. **

* * *

Damsel in a Cute Dress

**Chapter 10 – Perfect**

Draco's forehead was creased and his hand was running through his hair. He frowned slightly when he saw me.

When I came in he smiled pathetically and closed the door.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He said.

_Duh, that's why I'm here!_ I felt like saying.

"You may have read what was in the papers," he said.

"Yeah, I've read it. And I'm really sorry Draco. If there's anything I could do-"

"Yes, there is one thing." He interrupted.

"What? Anything."

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what? You haven't told me anything."

"I will, but after I do, do not tell anyone."

"Okay." I promised.

"I'm serious, Hermione" I shivered when he said my name, it sounded somehow…sexy, "You can't tell anyone!"

"I promise, Draco, I give you my word, I won't repeat it to anyone."

"We're leaving." He said.

"Who's leaving? Where?" I was confused, what the hell was happening.

"My family, we're leaving." Draco said, he hung his head.

"Why?!!" I asked hysterically, this had to be the worst news ever! Worse than if Draco was going out with Pansy, I mean at least I'd get to see him!

"My father, he's getting arrested, he's trying to escape that." Draco said, "He'd rather die than go to Azkaban."

I didn't know what to say. I mean what could I say? I had been going out with Draco for two days, maybe even less (I wasn't counting hours!)

Draco sensed my silence.

"Hermione," he sighed, "I'm sorry, but it's not my decision, my family made the choice to escape. And I must follow it."

"Don't I mean anything to you?" I said, on the verge of bursting into tears, "I though you loved me."

Draco bowed his head.

Then it happened, I burst into tears.

How could he not love me?

I thought that was what the kiss meant!

"Hermione, don't cry!" He said, he tried to say it sympathetically but it came out sounding disgusted.

"Draco," I sobbed, "You're leaving me! How could I _not_ cry?"

"You do mean something to me," he said finally, "Just not as much as my family."

I was shocked. Well yeah, I never expected to be loved more than his family but you don't just _say_ that to your girlfriend!

"You're leaving, ruining yours and your family's reputations. Why? Just so your father can escape a life sentence in Azkaban. _That_ should mean something to you!" I yelled.

How could he not see?

See his foolishness. Following his father like a sheep.

It's not like his father was that great anyway.

Draco's face clouded.

"My family means more to me than you would ever know, Granger." He spat, "Ever!"

"Fine!" I said, "See if I care!"

Draco laughed an evil, cold laugh, the kind of laugh I liked, the well, Sexy laugh. But now was not a time to be thinking about sexy.

"I can see you care, Granger, I can see you care very much." He told me, "You wanted to know if I love you?"

I nodded simply. My eyes still teary.

"Well I do," he said, my heart leaped, "But not even you can change the fact that I'm leaving!" My heart stopped leaping.

"Hermione," he said, softer, "I love you, but this isn't a good time for us to be carrying on. My father has enough on his mind without the knowledge that his son is dating a muggleborn."

God, all he cared about was his freaking father!

"Hermione," He started again, "I know you're mad and I haven't come around this topic well at all. I am leaving tonight. Rescuing my father from the Ministry and you'll never see me again."

Oh yeah, like I'd want that!

"Wait," I said, as Draco turned to leave, "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you," He bent down and kissed me. Our last kiss. So I tried to make it last as long as it could, but Draco pulled away.

"Hermione," he sighed, "You're really perfect for me you know."

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. And then left. Just like that. He went out the door and I saw him run up the staircase to the North Tower.

Perfect?

I was perfect?

I sank to the floor. Sobbing perfect sobs. Perfect tears pouring from my perfect eyes, running down my perfect cheeks, wetting my perfect hair. All these things make me perfect?

Well what is the use of being perfect if the perfect man is walking away, ruining your perfect ending?

* * *

**A/N - I won't blame you if you think that's a sucky ending. Feel free to tell me. Don't think it's over yet. The sequel will be out soon. Just check my Bio in a week or two. It should be there. I'm not posting it right now since i haven't come up with a good name. Please Review!**


End file.
